Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tape cartridge housing case that stores a tape cartridge.
Related Art
Known tape cartridge housing cases exist for storing tape cassettes that are loaded into a recording and playback device such as a video tape recorder to be recorded or played back (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H05-16990). Such housing cases have a single opening, and the tape cassette is inserted and removed through the opening.
However, in such housing cases, the tape cassette could fall out through the opening if the opening faces downwards. Moreover, when plural housing cases in which tape cassettes are stored are stacked and put into storage, if the stacked state is unstable, the tape cassettes in the housing cases could fall under their own weight and sustain damage.